Is This Who I Really Am?
by catwoman03
Summary: Ever since I was little I knew I was . . . different. Not from the way I act, but from the way I look. I never understood why I looked so different to my family, until someone, a guy from my school, claims that he knows the truth about who I really am and shows me I am so much more than what I thought I was. Rated T to be safe. AU Fantasy/Supernatural.


**Hey, new story. This is an AU Story and there will be a lot of twists and lots of interesting secrets and lies. Self-discovery is a key part of this story but I can't say anything yet because than I'll spoil the surprise before we've even started. So . . . Here you go.**

 **There will be a lot of references to actual books 'Trylle' by Amanda Hocking and 'Shadow Falls' by C. C. Hunter. I've been reading those books all holidays so they have given me the I inspiration to write this story. All credit goes to them, they are amazing authors, read their books guys.**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did.**

Chapter 1

"Miss Aya Green, I am shocked to see this, especially from one of our best students." Mr Sykes had just called me out as I walked into class late. I really wish he hadn't. Not when everyone was looking at me.

I had only arrived late because I refused to sleep until 3am this morning because I had a biology assignment I still hadn't handed in. Which doing so has ruined my outstanding record of excellent attendance and flawless homework timing.

So far, I was not having a good day.

"I'm so sorry Mr Sykes. Please, do not be mad." I plead. He just turns his attention back to the board in front of him and shakes his head.

"I am not mad Miss Green. Just disappointed." _That is almost worse than being mad_ , I thought. I hang my head and walk over to my seat, ignoring everyones eyes on me.

Speaking of 'eyes on me'. The new guy at our school has picked up a habit of staring at people. Mostly me. I'll take that back _only_ at me. Every class, every break, he is always staring. Yet it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. It feels almost . . . normal.

I turn around slightly in my seat and there he is, sitting at the back corner of the room, staring straight at me. It was quite unnerving how intensely he was looking but something else made the feeling worse. His eyes changed from their natural blue to a slight amber for a split second. I blinked several times and he must have seen me see him do it because immediately, he looked away. But I didn't.

He was not that bad a looking person. Icy blue eyes, dark red hair, quite muscular and very pale skin. But from what I have seen, he is just a creep. He always looks like he's about to kill someone and he stares. He also has strange tattoos on his face which actually suit him, but I don't know what would make someone get them in the first place

He looked up again and he smiled at me. He has a very pretty smile, even with his abnormally large fangs. He doesn't like to smile, at all really. But when he does, I can't help but blush. Immediately, I turn away and face to the board. I could still feel his eyes on the back of my head and my cheeks wouldn't stop burning the entire rest of the lesson.

. . .

The bell rung and I was the first person out of the room. I knew Mr Sykes would want to speak to me but I wanted to confront my stalker. I wanted to know why he was always looking at me. Any other day it didn't really bother me, but today I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

I walked into the halls and went straight to my locker. I opened it in search for my science book and it was no where to be found. "Shoot!" I cursed silently to myself. "I swear it was right-" I fell silent when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turn around to see my stalker standing there, holding out my science book.

"I believe you dropped this." I stared down at the book then back up at him. I waited to see if his eyes would change again but nothing happened. I slammed my locker door shut and snatched my book out of his hand.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I ask, the annoyance clear in my voice.

He frowned. "You're welcome."

"Answer my question.

His brows quirked and he gazed intensely at me again. "Everyone stares at you, Aya. You are very attractive.

He meant it as a compliment but there was no emotion in his voice. Since when did he know my name? "Nobody stares at me as much as you do, why?

He leaned in closer. "Does it bother you?" He asked calmly.

I took at step back and I hit the front of the locker. "Just answer my question!" My patience was running out. He smirked and his eyes flickered amber again. What was going on with his eyes?

"I look at you because I can't look away. You are very beautiful."

I gasped and I felt my cheeks burning again. I quickly compose myself and I crossed my arms over my chest. I tried to hide my shock but his smile grew wider and he chuckled. He took a step back from me. "I promise I'll try not to look so much if it bothers you." He then turned and began walking away. Before he got too far, he turned his head to look at me. "I hope to see you at the dance tonight."

Shoot! I had completely forgot about the school dance taking place tonight. I didn't have anything to wear. Perfect. Just perfect!

. . .

The rest of the day wasn't so bad. I had received new homework to complete and my stalker had stopped staring. At least I hope he did. Every time I looked up he was busy doing something else. But sometimes I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. But there was nothing I could prove.

When I got home, the first thing I was greeted with was the arms of my twenty seven year old brother around me. "Ethan?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

He turns around with his arms stretched out in front of me. As if to protect me. "I will not let her go, mother." He shouts to our mother, who is standing at the top of the staircase, her arms folded and shaking her head. "She will not wear that dress! I will rip it off her before any of the boys think to do so themselves!" Did I forget to mention he is very protective of me?

"Oh please," mother says as she walks down the stairs towards us. "Aya would love to go to this dance, she can have a good time, take a break from all homework and just have some fun."

"She's not going!" Ethan yells. I love how they don't even ask for my opinion on this matter.

"Why don't you ask her?" Mother gestures to me, as if she had read my thoughts, and they turn to look in my direction. Their dual brown eyes staring at me. It's hard to believe that we are at all related. Mother is a rather short woman with sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes. Ethan just towers over everyone with his muscular build and dark brown eyes and hair. Then me, slim and short with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. We all still do not know where I got half my appearance from. Father was a mirror image of Ethan before he was killed in a car crash several years ago.

I look to mother and see the desperation in her eyes. She was begging me to go.

Ethan's eyes narrowed slightly. He was begging me not to go.

 _No_. "Yes." I say uncertainly. Mother starts jumping up and down like child on Christmas morning before taking hold of my forearm and pulling me up the stairs in a hurry. Ethan was screaming his discontent on the matter but she paid him no attention.

She closed her bedroom door shut behind her and sat me down in front of the dresser. She raced to her wardrobe and pulled out a light green dress. I guess I did have something to wear to this dance. She tossed it to me and I put it on. She does my makeup and styles my hair before letting me see myself in the mirror.

I almost didn't recognise myself when I saw my reflection. My light blonde hair was curled and hung over my shoulders. My blue eyes were glowing from the mascara and eyeliner I was wearing and my dress fit perfectly. A pale green with white lacing over my chest ending just above my knees and matched with my black heels.

Mother looked down at her watch and she looked as if she was going to have a heart attack. "We're going to be late!" She dragged me back down the stair where Ethan was still grumbling to himself. He looked and and he was furious.

"Damn it Aya, you look beautiful! I'm begging you, don't go!" He pleaded as we made our way down the stairs towards the door. I rolled my eyes, but I do appreciate that he cares for my well being. I opened it but found myself face to face with _him_. My stalker.

He stood there in front of me, his hand raised ready to knock on the door, wearing a tuxedo with his dark red hair slicked back. He looked more attractive than before - what?! Where was that coming from? - and I couldn't help but gawk at him. He mirrored my expression as he looked me over. His eyes flashed the same amber again but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Whoa." He whispered to himself. He studied me as I did him. His suit fit him almost tightly, his biceps pushing through. His chest pressed against his shirt and his broad shoulder pushed his coat up. I couldn't help but gasp quietly to myself. He looked good.

He smirked at my expression and took a step closer. He held out his hand but Ethan blocked his path and stood directly in front of me, his chest puffed up to look intimidating. "Who are you?" He growled.

Red struck in my stalker's eyes for only a moment, unseen by Ethan, before stretching his hand out to greet my brother, his expression calmer than his eyes portray.

"Razer," he stated, a fake smile taking its place on his lips. "I'm here to take your sister to the dance." His gaze met mine again. "If that is alright with her of course."

Ethan snapped his head around to look at me and I hesitated before nodding. Razer held his hand over my brother's shoulder and I took it, his skin surprisingly soft, yet it was so cold, like ice. Ethan reluctantly stepped aside, but is anger did not fade. Mother stood, having seen it all, staring at us with befuddlement.

I said my goodbyes to them before walking out the front gates with Razer, my hand still in his. My palm was sweaty as fear made it's way inside me, fearing if Razer would actually take me to the school dance or if he had another plan in mind. His hand squeezed mine as if to comfort me, as if he could sense my fear of him.

We crossed the street to where his red car was parked and he opened the passenger door for me. He let go of my hand and gestured for me to get in. I stood still and only stared at the passenger seat, there was no way I was getting in there.

I felt him studying my face and he leaned his back against the back door of the car with his arms crossed over his chest. "I understand you don't exactly trust me but I promise I am only taking you to the dance, then, and only if you wish, I will bring you straight home. No funny business, I swear."

I looked up at him and I could see the pure honesty clear in his eyes. I knew I should believe him, but there was something about him that seemed . . . dangerous.

I ignored the urge to walk away and took a step into the car. It was either this or i have to walk. I don't live far from the school, but I was not walking there in heels.

I saw him smile before closing the door for me. He climbed in to the drivers seat and pulled out from his parking spot and started driving towards the main road. I could see him looking at me from the corner of his eye and I turned my head to look out the side window.

"I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable," he started as he switched on the indicator and turned left down the end of my street. "It was never my intention. But I promise you, I will only take you to the dance and straight back. I won't bother you the entire night." He then leaned closer to me. "Unless you want me to?"

I turned and glared at him, fighting against the heat rising in my face. He smiled while shaking his head and turned his attention back to the road. "I'm only playing, I will leave you to do you own thing, but if you need me, I'll be there." I sensed there was a deeper meaning to his last words but I only nodded in response. He frowned and looked at me again. "Can you please say something?"

"Yes." I say and his frown deepened, he wanted me to say something else, and I wanted to, I did, I really did. But I was still startled that Razer, my 'stalker' had picked me up, from my 'house' and was driving me to the dance!

His eyes flickered a light orange before turning his attention back to the road ahead, a small twitch of his upper lip told me he was irritated, and I did not want to know what he was capable of if he were pissed, his glare alone sent shivers tingling down my spine. His grip on the steering wheel tightened enough that his knuckles were turning white, whiter than his normal pale skin. But as if in one quick second his expression softened and he completely relaxed. He mumbled something to himself, something about a lake. Was he taking me to a lake? Was he going to drown me? Dump my body in this lake when he was done with me?

All these thoughts were racing so fast in my mind that I didn't even realise that he had stopped the car. The sound of his door opening brought me back to reality and I saw that we were parked outside the school. He walked around his car to opened my door for me. I undid my seatbelt before stepping out, the sound of electro music was heard coming from the school hall.

We both looked at each other with raised eyebrows before Razer closed my car door and we started walking towards the entrance. I stood a few metres behind him just to be careful and I couldn't help but admire his masculine figure from behind. I bit my lip as I tried not to look any lower than would be appropriate, but it was difficult. He looked over his shoulder as if to make sure I was still there and smiled. I blushed and looked to my feet as we walked. It embarrassed me how much his smile makes me feel so weak in my knees.

We reached the entrance for the dance and his shoulder brushed against mine, a warm tingling feeling rushed through my arm and my previous anxiety slipped away for only a moment. 'Only', a moment. It was as if in that short amount of time, his touch had sent a wave of calmness through my body, as if he knew I was anxious and that was his way of making me relax.

He handed some money to the people at the door and they opened the door for us. The centre of the hall was filled with people dancing to 1996 by The Wombats. Razer and I looked at each other again and it seemed as if we dressed too fancy for this school dance.

I looked back to the people dancing and I couldn't help but tap my foot to the beat. I have heard this song countless times and I enjoy listening to it.

I turned my head again and Razer was gone, he had kept his promise to leave me alone. So why did my heart squeeze at his absence?

I spotted one of the empty tables they put out and sat down in the seat and watched as everyone danced. It did not bother me that I was sitting alone or that I wasn't dancing, dancing isn't something I like so I avoid it as much as I possibly can. I pull my phone out and try to find something to keep myself occupied for the time being. And so far, judging how I only have 27% on my battery and I have to be here for another three hours, it wasn't going to occupy me for long.

. . .

An hour and a half had pasted and I had stayed in my seat and watched as people continued to dance while others started filling into the tables around me. I continued to sit alone, but it did not bother me.

Razer walked past me several times throughout the night, but he never once acknowledged me. He had continued to keep his promise of leaving me alone, yet it didn't feel right. I spotted him talking to some girls in my class on the other side of the room and it looked like he was flirting with them. They were smiling and blushing and I started to feel jealous. I hated that he made me feel jealous when I didn't even like him. _It's just a physical attraction_ I tell myself as I sigh and look down at my hands knitted together in my lap.

The music died down and the lights began to fade, signalling a partner dance was about to start. I always liked those dances, though it didn't help that I did not have a partner.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I look up to see him. Razer. How'd he get here so fast? "I know I said I wasn't going to bother you," he said. "but I couldn't stand seeing you all by yourself." He held out his hand for me. "Would you like to dance with me?"

I felt myself smile as I took his hand, it was still so cold, and he lifted me up. We walked into the dance floor and it was as if we walked into the perfect movie scene. His hands landed on my waist and I rested my hands on his broad chest, even through his suit he was still cold. We moved around in small circles and he continued to stare at me, making me blush. I noticed how his eyes were a faded grey for a moment before returning to their normal blue.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. His eye colour changing was quite unnerving and I wanted to know what was going on.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm dancing with you." His voice was emotionless. Again.

"I mean with your eyes." His face instantly dropped and he looked away. I frowned. "So, what are you doing?"

He growled for a moment. I didn't hear it, but I felt it through my hands on his chest. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Is it natural for them to do-"

"I said I don't want to talk about that." He snapped. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were focused on the wall. They turned orange and stayed that way for awhile.

"Sorry." I cursed at how weak it sounded and focused back on dancing. Though it didn't help that we were just walking in circles.

He sighed and looked back at me. His hands tightened on my waist. He leaned down closer that his nose almost touched mine and whispered. "It's not a matter that needs to be discussed in front of so many people. I will explain it to you later." He then pulled up and focused back on dancing. I nodded and my gaze locked on his chest.

"I apologise for asking." Again, my voice sounded so weak. "I was just curious." He sighed again, louder.

"It's fine." He said. "I shouldn't have snapped."

I nod again and we continue dancing in silence. I continue to stare at his chest and I resist the urge to rest my head on it, though it is quite tempting. I look up at him and he is smiling at me, the tips of his overly large fangs sitting on his lower lip and I blush deeply. "What?

He chuckled and shook his head. "You are not a very good dancer.

I frown slightly. "Thanks?" We were just swaying in a small circle, I wasn't sure how I could screw that up, and we seemed to be dancing the exact same way everyone else was. Maybe he was joking. "You are not so great yourself." I try to sound playful.

"I am a wonderful dancer." He sounded offended. "I just need a better partner, that's all."

My frown deepened and I stopped looking at him and stared over his shoulder. "Okay. Would you like to stop dancing and find someone else?" I don't know why I said that. I certainly didn't want to stop dancing and watch him with someone else.

He raised an eyebrow at me and leaned down, trying to catch my gaze. "Would you like me to find someone else to dance with? There might be someone who is better at it than you."

"Wow." Anger sat in the pit of my stomach. "If you really want to you can, you were to one who asked me to dance, it's not like you're doing me a favour."

"Please." He sounded exasperated as he did a dramatic eye roll. "The desperation was coming off you in waves. You were all but begging me to dance with you. I am doing you a favour."

 _That's it_! I stepped back from him, confused tears threatened to fall and an awful pain grew inside me. "If that is what you believe than I will not burden myself to you!" His expression softened, but it was too late.

"Aya-" I stormed away from him, heading for the door. I was more than ready to leave, but not with him. I burst the doors open and raced down the stairs and outside the school grounds. It was dark and it was cold, the street lights giving off a eerie glow down the streets as I walked. I knew the way home from here.

I stomped down the street before I heard Razer running behind me. He was trying to apologise, but it just made me angrier. I increased my speed and I heard his footsteps getting closer as he ran, he ran faster than what sounded human and he stood in front of me in a flash, causing me to run into his chest.

I glared up at him before walking around him and stalking away, my arms wrapped around myself as I started shivering at the icy wind blowing at us. "Aya-"

"No!" I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!" I looked over my shoulder to glare at him, but he wasn't there. I run into something hard and I look up to see him standing in front of me again, his eyes a bright orange.

He gripped my arms tightly and they felt numb under his freezing touch. "Aya, just let me-" I didn't let him finish as I ripped out of his hold and pushed him out of the way.

"I said leave me alone!" I walked around him a second time and he gripped my arms again and swung me back around so his face was inches away from mine, his eyes still a burning orange. I gasp as he towers over me and I feel a scream building inside me. "Let me go!

His eyes brightened and he opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the sound of a car horn went off.

"Oi!" I knew exactly whose voice it was. Ethan. "Let her go!" He had followed me here.

Razer let out a growl before releasing me. His eyes remained orange, then, with a gust of air, he was gone

Just. Like. That.

I blinked several time, not believing what I had just seen, before turning to see Ethan racing towards me from across the road.

"Oh my God, Aya" he scooped me up into his arms as soon as he reaches me and hugged me tightly. He then pulled back and started studying me, his hands touching my arms and face as his eyes searched for any sign of a mark. "He didn't hurt you did he? He didn't touch you in a way? I swear if I see him again I'll kill him!"

"It's fine." My voice shook and he stared at me, shocked.

"Your eyes are red and puffy," he said, his tone laced with worry. "You've been crying, haven't you?"

I bite my lip and lowered my gaze. He gasped and pulled me into another tight embrace, my head buried in his chest as he rested his chin on my head and smoothed his hands up and down my back soothingly. He started talking about how he knew I shouldn't have come here tonight, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy trying to figure out why I was so hurt by what Razer had done. I don't even like him.

We walked back to his car and he drove us home. Mother was asleep when we walked in the front door and I went straight upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut behind me, not caring how loud it was. I tore the dress off, furiously wiped my makeup off and got myself changed into my favourite Mini Mouse pyjamas.

I climbed into bed, huddled up into my blankets and pillows, and cried. The confusion of what I felt finally taking over.

. . .

After a lot of tears and tossing and turning, I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up, it was still dark out, and I had dry tears on my cheeks. I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock. It was 3:47 A.M. I flicked on the lamp, my room lighting in a warm glow, and what I saw scared me so bad, my heart almost stopped.

Outside my window, my second story window, crouched a dark figure. On top of that, it wasn't just any dark figure.

Razer, was the dark figure crouching outside my window, knocking on the glass for me to let him in.

Soo . . . There's the first chapter.

Hope you guys like it. Open to any ideas/suggestions. Please, R&R.


End file.
